1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of crushing machines and in particular to a new and useful perforated plate for crushing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a circular perforated plate having a non-perforated zone and which is to be mounted into a crushing machine. The non-perforated zone is intended for the reinforcement of the perforated plate. In the perforated plates known up to date, this zone is of circular shape. Because a wear of the cutters takes place only in zones of the perforated plate which are provided with holes, the play between cutter and non-perforated zone decreases gradually during the service time of the crushing machine and this produces an increased friction in this area. The result is that in the area of the non-perforated zone, the perforated plate is heated up much more than in the zone of the perforations. The heat development may finally increase to such an extent that cracks are formed or the plate even breaks. In such a case, considerable damages may be caused in the machine.